hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 1512 - 7 Chefs Compete
The twelfth episode of Season 15 of Hell’s Kitchen aired on Fox, on April 1st, 2016. On that episode, the annual Blind Taste Test occurred, one team made a comeback at dinner service, and a satisfying elimination of the most sexist chef of that season took place. Intro While going back to the dorms, Ashley called being nominated the scariest moment of her life, but Ariel wondered why the former was still crying as she did not get eliminated. Then, Ashley told Jared that she would have killed herself if she was eliminated before Jackie, and Jared reminded her that Ramsay was looking for an Executive Chef, not somebody who was going to grow into an Executive Chef. However, Ashley remarked that Ramsay may not be looking for a chef who looked towards their parents businesses, and felt that she may not be in the industry without her dad’s help, which surprised Ariel as the grand prize was to become a head chef, and that Ashley’s dad's apparently did not trust her enough to run one of their three restaurants. Then, when Jared comforted Ashley, an annoyed Ariel commented that it was not a soap opera. Team Challenge The next day, the chefs came outside to the front entrance, where Marino was waiting for them inside an ice cream cart, which Dannie called weird, and Kristin wondered if they were making ice cream that day. Then, Ramsay said that he wanted to give them all a break from the stress of the competition with Marino handing out ice cream to them, but Manda did not believe it as Ramsay had two smiles, a “genuine” smile and a “your about to get fucked” smile, and Jared knew that every treat came with a trick. As the chefs had their ice cream, Ramsay explained that with a vast array of flavors, anybody could identify the key flavor if done correctly, before announcing the annual Blind Taste Test as their next challenge. Each team would be tasting four different flavors of ice cream, and had to use their palates in order to identify the flavor. Unlike the previous seasons, there was no dunk tank, but because Ramsay wanted the chefs to feel the consequences of their teammates mistakes, that year instead had two cannons that shot toppings and whipped cream at them if their teammates got three to four answers wrong, but Dannie said that she would rather have the dunk tank than have whipped cream in her hair. On the first round, Ariel and Frank were the first tasters, while Kristin and Manda stood in front of the cannons. Neither of them got the first two ingredients, but while Ariel got coconut and peanut butter, Frank failed to get those two, with him guessing peanut butter as snickers. As a result, Manda got shot at twice, she spitefully gave Frank a hug even if he did not want it, and the score was 2-0 for the red team. On the second round Jared and Ashley were up, but Dannie asked him not to get stuff in her hair, much to Ariel’s annoyance. While Ashley got lemon and cinnamon, Jared could only get the latter, resulting in Dannie getting shot at once, and the score was 4-1 for the red team. On the third round, both Kristin and Manda got coffee and strawberry, Kristin got banana, while Manda failed to get the remaining two ingredients, and the score was 7-3 for the red team. On the final round, Ariel went up again as the red team was down a member, her opponent was Dannie, and the latter wanted to step up and try her best despite the blue team way behind. While neither of them got green tea, the red team won the challenge 7-3 as the score was in huge for them, and Ashley was proud to have whooped the blue team’s ass. Despite that, Ramsay wanted to continue tasting the remaining three dishes, and while Ariel got apple, fresh mint, and garlic, Dannie failed to get them correct, and Jared got shot twice. After the challenge ended, Ramsay was impressed how the red team dominated the challenge, with Ariel having the best score overall with 5 out of 8 correct answers. Reward The red team was rewarded with a $2000 shopping spree at Rolland’s Kitchenware. During the reward, Kristin felt like a little chef princess over choosing her items, while Ariel called it a chef’s dream to be able to buy anything they wanted Punishment The blue team was punished by prepping durian fruit for a dessert in the following service, Jared was not happy about as it smelled like hot garbage, and claimed that it was illegal to open one in Singapore. Back at the dorms, Frank and Jared commented that the red team’s shopping reward would have been awesome as they would have brought back the stuff home with them after the competition, while Manda was pissed as she was the only one that scored any points, and that the rest of her teammates sucked. During the punishment, the blue team complained about the smell of the fruit, Manda called durian fruit coconuts from hell, and Dannie questioned how they were going to turn something that was churning her stomach into a dessert. Then, Sous Chef Aaron was revealed that the dish they were making was moichi, with Frank commenting that he lived in Korea for a few months, and started talking with him. However, Jared felt that Frank was starting to realize that he was not a strong as he originally felt, and was trying to get on Sous Chef Aaron’s good side. However, Frank said that he looked up to Sous Chef Aaron, and even wanted to go to war with him, but Manda called him annoying, and felt that he was trying to brown nose his way. Before service Later that night, the red team returned from their reward, and both teams began prepping for service. Before service began, Ramsay reminded the blue team that communication was the key to a successful service, and told the red team that with only three chefs in the kitchen, they had to get out of the gates strong. After, Ramsay asked Marino to open Hell’s Kitchen. Dinner service Meredith Baxter and Haley Anderson were in attendance that night. Ashley knew that with the competition growing smaller, there was no more room for errors, and that nothing but perfection would be accepted. The red team's first appetizers were accepted, and Kristin was determined to win that night, especially when it was coming close to the black jackets, but was given a stern warning not to laugh out loud. In the blue kitchen, Dannie changed her time from seven minutes to two minutes on her risottos, and Frank accused her of fucking him due to her poor communication skills. Despite that, the blue team were able to send out their first order of appetizers. In the red kitchen, Ramsay praised the red team for their strong start so far, and Ariel believed that the three of them were the top contenders to become the head chef at BLT Steak, while adding on that they only way they could get there was through teamwork. However, Kristin sent up an under portioned risotto meant for three people, and then, Ramsay lectured Ariel for bringing her scallops in the hot pan as they could come out overcooked, before berating the red team for going AWOL after his praise. Ariel knew that there was no time to argue about it, and she and Kristin began getting back in sync. 45 minutes into service, the blue team were moving onto entrées, and after Manda checked on Frank’s snappers, she explained that she wanted to do anything in order for the blue team to win. However, Frank’s snapper was raw due to it being a thicker cut than the previous night, and he blamed Manda for sending it up like that. Then, Frank was slow putting the refire into the pan, which led to an impatient Ramsay asking him to bounce back, before accusing him of switching off due to him not responding. Then, Frank asked Jared to watch his snapper, but the latter was annoyed as Frank always put his own responsibility onto somebody else, even though the refire was accepted. However, two of the snapper’s was sent back for being raw inside, and Frank was pissed as everybody was screwing up on his dishes. In the red kitchen, the women were moving onto entrées, with Kristin moving onto garnish, and the latter said that she had no time to be scared. However, Kristin had no idea what was called out, and got confused on garnishes, much to Ramsay’s dismay. Then, Kristin remarked that she’s already been through hell as she recently went through a divorce, gave up a lot for her career, but believed that she was more focused than ever. However, Kristin sent up green beans instead of the asparagus, but refused to go down despite that. In the blue kitchen, Jared commented that striploins were hard to cook due to their thickness, and they were overcooked, much to Frank’s annoyance. Then, Jared’s refire was blue, which confused Dannie, and the third attempt had a big gash on it. While Jared claimed that he cut it to check the temperature, that pissed off Ramsay as he expected him to use his fingers to check it, and threatened to drop Jared at the airport if he could not cook a steak. In the red kitchen, Ramsay told Ashley that she was the only red chef that was not engaged, but she argued that she was focused, and her dishes were deemed perfect. One hour and 20 minutes into service, Manda kept calling out times for their fourth attempt, but claimed that she was not ready for Jared’s steak garnish. Then, Manda’s spinach was heavily criticized for having a terrible presentation, and tasting bland, Ramsay accused the blue team of giving up and rushing food out , yelled that he does not have the same blue team from the previous night, and called it embarrassing. Then, Jared told Frank not to screw Manda over by sending his fish up before her garnishes, and she chewed out the latter for his attitude as, despite being a Marine, he laughed at her face. Eventually, the fourth attempt was accepted, with Jared’s steak not gashed, and in the red kitchen, the red team was working on their final ticket. While Kristin called it crazy to have only three people working in the kitchen, she believed that they pulled it off as their final ticket was sent out, Ashley deeming it their best service yet, and the blue team finishing off not long after. Post-mortem After having both teams lined up, Ramsay praised the red team for their strong performance despite the fact that they only had three chefs, and named them the winners. Then, he berated the blue team for having a problematic service on every station, and asked them to nominate two people for elimination, before stating that maybe all four of them should leave. During deliberation, Manda was upset as she was let down by her team again, and hoped that one of the idiots went home instead of herself. While Dannie claimed that everybody made mistakes, Frank reminded her about her inconsistent timings. While Jared was reminded about his gashed steak, he argued that he was calling out times, and refused to go home for anybody else’s fuck up, before considering Frank and Manda for elimination. However, Manda argued that she only had issues due to the multiple refires from meat, and that Frank laughed at her when she tied communicating with him. However, Frank accused her of trying to rile him up, refused to bend backwards for his teammates anymore, and accused her of having an attitude that night. Despite Manda arguing that she did not have an attitude that night, Jared claimed that he felt it, as Frank left in disgust, claiming that his teammates were snakes and scumbags. Elimination Manda announced Jared as the blue team’s first nominee, and Frank as the second. During their pleas, Jared felt that he was not the weakest chef on the blue team, and that he communicated with his teammates, before accusing Manda and Dannie of being poor communicators. Then, Frank called himself a team player, and claimed that he did not send out the raw snappers to the pass as his teammates sent them out without checking them. Ramsay asked the blue team if that was true, but Manda explained that she checked the tail end but not the middle, and while Jared claimed that Dannie sent the remaining raw snappers to the pass, she denied it despite video footage proving that she did indeed send it up. After, an annoyed Ramsay said that none of them performed brilliantly that night, before eliminating Frank for his declining performances, and refusal to admit to his mistakes. During his exit interview, Frank believed that he was eliminated over a popularity contest, claimed that the blue team never had any drama until the women came into their team, and said that if it was back in the Marines, he would sent the women where they came from like he did with female Marine's. After Frank left, Ramsay reminded the chefs that head chefs needed to cut through the bullshit and move on, and when being dismissed, Manda believed that the blue team would become stronger without Frank, and believed that they could reach the same results with three chefs like the red team accomplished that night. Then, Jared commented that he was the last male chef left in the competition, before calling living with five women to be rough, and Ashley believed that the blue team was in shambles. Ramsay's comment: "Like all Marines, Frank was strong and very proud. Unfortunately for him, he's just not ready for the rank of head chef." Category:Episodes Category:Season 15